Study Group
by Kisame-Kun
Summary: When one of the goths has to actually study where does he turn? -Whoot- First fanfic! If it is liked *which I doubt it will be* it will be continued.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of their sophomore year, all of the kids moved up in grade. Kyle with the highest grades helped a select few make it this far, namely, Stan, Kenny, Tweek and surprisingly Butters. Cartman had only passed through his normal persuasion and scare tactics .The normal groups stayed together; Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, then Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek. Butters pretty much just floated from one group to the next. The goths hadn't split either, Henrietta, Georgie, Dylan and Calcifur still hiding away from the rest., yet things were soon going to change for that small group, Calcifur was graduating.

Graduating meant he actually had to try during school. He needed a study group , it had to be small, strict, and well rounded. It couldn't be any of those popstar wannabes either. Then one day as he was skimming the halls he heard a shriek. It was coming from the unused Student aid room. He cracked the door open slowly to investigate. There wasn't anything particularly strange about the room, just five boys sitting together with books, paper, and calculators. He only recognized the black haired boy, he believed his real name was Stanley but he preferred the name given to him by Henrietta and the rest of the group "Raven". He stared un-noticed until the effeminate blonde boy stood up announcing that he was going to buy something from the vending machines. The blonde slowly opened the door the rest of the way and stared at Calcifur as if trying to read his mind. "Are you here for the study group", the blonde asked. Calcifur raised his eyebrow slowly. "A study group, really?" he replied flatly. The boy in front of him nodded. "Yeah, Kyle here started it, he is a really good teacher!" The boy stated pointing to the red head in the center of the group.

As if on cue Kyle stood and waved for Calcifur to come inside. "Butters hurry up and go get your snacks," Kyle said with a bit of an agitated tone. The boy responding to his name hurried off to the vending machines. "Right..." said Calcifur tiredly, "so are you smart enough to help with Senior work?" Calcifur inquired." Depends" Kyle answered. He then took Calcifur's books and began flipping through his work. "Yeah...it is pretty much the basics," Kyle half mumbled. "So you wanna join us?" He looked up at Calcifur's blank stare. 'Really, younger classmen' thought Calcifur. "We're not here to judge" Stan spoke up. "We could all use a bit of help here and there." With a short sigh Calcifur nodded. "Why not. If I don't go with this my mother might match me up with some Posh kids tutor." A light grunt came from the boy with the appearance of Sid Vicious, then a strained voice to match his clothes, "Ungh S-so we are going to have even less time for one-on-one studies?" Kyle paused and thought for a moment. "Well, during regular school study hours I will aid you the best I can, but after school we will start a study buddy system." He looked around the room and spoken again " Stan and I will work together after school, Kenny and Butters, and Tweek you will go with.." he paused waiting for Calcifur to fill in the blank. "Calcifur" Stan chimed in. Calcifur peered up slightly surprised that Stan had remembered his name. "Right" Kyle said, "Tweek you will go with Calcifur, we will stay with these 'buddies' for a week and switch until we find a partner that matches." Kyle nodded and cleared a space for Calcifur next to Tweek. Calcifur sighed, sat next to the tweaky kid and wondered if the others were having as an eventful day as he was.

The first afternoon with the study group didn't go terribly bad. Nobody particularly singled him out, nor call him weird, it was just a pleasant conversational group with random gasps or shrieks from Tweek,but even then he became accustomed to the odd noises. It wasn't until he asked where Tweek wanted to meet up after school did it go badly. Tweek went into complete meltdown mode, he was fidgeting with his shirt and tugging restlessly at his hair." I...gah...'t know man you decide. I can't make that kind of decision!" Calcifur pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed Tweek's shoulders looking him square in his twitching eyes. "Look, take a breath and tell me where it is that you go after school." Tweek's eyes went wider than he could have imagined, he then swallowed and choked out "I-I work at my parents coffee shop till 6:30." His words came out in a tiny voice which was unlike anything that had happened before. "Coffee shop?" Calcifur mumbled half interested."Y-yeah.."Tweek whispered "Tweak ." Calcifur nodded."Ok then" He stated "We will meet there." He released the firm grip off of Tweek's shoulders and let him shrink off to his house. "Heh" he managed to snicker. 'Odd one that one is.' Suddenly he felt something poke him in the back. It was Dylan with Calcifur's cane. "So are you going to sit there sparkly eyed or what?" Dylan sneered. Tearing the cane away from him, Calcifur pulled out his hidden ciggarettes and lit one up. "Where have you been all day?" The other boy questioned. "Studying." Calcifur mumbled in between drags. With a hair flip Dylan rolled his eyes. "C'mon" he said pulling Calcifur by his arm, "Henrietta has a new diary and we have some poems to be writing." Calcifur shook his head and walked along side Dylan.

Meanwhile Tweek hurried inside his house locking all the locks behind him. 'W-w-what was that' He thought to himself. Placing his hand on his racing heart he whispered 'it wasn't all that scary'. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 3:48. With an agitated gasp he quickly changed into his forest green polo shirt, and white apron, then quickly made his way down the street and into the shop."S-sorry I'm..uhg late." He grunted "We had someone new join the stu.." before he could finish his heart began to beat faster. "...Gah..."He paused and sat in one of the near by chairs. He tried again,"uh..we had someone new join our study group." He looked up to see that there wasn't anyone there to pay him anymind.'Great' he thought.' Left alone with the shop again.' He sighed and began stocking cups, and filling coffee pots.

Hours went by before a single person came in, it was Craig. "Why don't you close up for tonight it is already nearly 8:00" Craig stated. "Eight!" Tweek squeaked out. "but..unh..we were supposed to meet up here at 6:30." He stared at the floor in thought. "Maybe I was wrong! Maybe we weren't supposed to meet up at all." Tweek set the broom he was holding down. Craig made his way around the counter and poured himself a cup of tea. "Who were you meeting?" He questioned, not really wanting to know. Tweek sighed and sat down in a chair. "One of the goth kids, we were supposed to be studying.." He trailed off in thought. Craig snickered "What was he supposed to be teaching you? The right way to slitting your wrist!?" He erupted into laughter. Tweek didn't listen what-so-ever to Craig's slur. Craig bored by Tweek's lack of interest took this as a sign to leave, doing so rather quietly.

Tweek continued to stare at the floor until the front door's bell chimed. This time it was his parents. They were back from some possible coffee bean convention. "Tweek dearest." His mom said quietly while patting on his shoulder. "Gah!" Tweek threw his head up in surprise. Tugging on his shirt he looked back and forth from his mother to his father. "I...ungh..watched the store. It..wasn't very busy!." His parents looked at each other and chuckled. "Of course not dear" his mother said tenderly "we posted that the store would be closed today. Did you not get the letter we left you on the counter?" Tweek thought back. He didn't remember a letter of any sort, but of course he didn't look for one sadly grunted and made his way back home, not quite understanding why he was so sad. It wasn't as if he were actually looking forward to him coming. It wasn't like he was the first person to make him calm down. It wasn't as if he.... Tweek cleared his mind from silly thoughts.

The next afternoon Kyle walked into the study room to find Tweek sitting alone. "Tweek you are about thirty minutes early man." He said placing his bag near his seat. "I-I know...I didn't ugh get much studying done last night." Tweek choked out. Kyle gave Tweek a concerned look. "Did something happen?" He questioned worriedly. Tweek looked up at Kyle with a confused face. "N-no nothing really." Kyle placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Did you meet up with Calcifur?" Tweek frowned and shook his head. Kyle stood and walked out of the room and into the cafeteria which he knew would be empty except for the slacker goths. Kyle semi-marched, brow furrowed, up to the group and plucked Calcifur up by his arm. "You had plans with Tweek last night didn't you?" Calcifur sighed. "Did he come crying to you or something?" Kyle gritted his teeth and pulled him into the hallway. The rest of the goths sat by and quietly goth-giggled. "When you came to us you needed help right, and the first assignment that you were given you completely turn it down. Do you really want help?" Kyle's voice was slightly raised at this point.

Calcifur placed his hand on top of Kyle's hat and spun it around. "Yeah…I'll make it up to him ok?" Kyle pushed his hat above his eyes and nodded. Calcifur took a drag off the cigarette he was smoking. "What does he like?" Calcifur mumbled. Kyle raised one eyebrow. "Uhm... Coffee, and uhm…you know I really don't know…He really doesn't talk about himself." Kyle took Calcifur's cigarette away and put it out on the bottom of his shoe before throwing it away. "C'mon." He said. "Tweek is already in the study room." He began to drag Calcifur by his arm, a small smile on his face. Calcifur didn't look to pleased. Tweek jumped at the sound of the door opening and closing behind the two boys. Calcifur half nodded in Tweek's direction." So uhm…Mini-Vicious," he somewhat joked "what do you want to do this afternoon, I am all yours." Tweek stared at Calcifur not knowing what to say, 'was this a date? Was he picking on him?' Tweek shook his head." I-I am uh not good with coming up with...plans." Tweek said twitchingly. Calcifur found somewhat amusement in this. "So are you saying you want me to chose? I mean, there is the South Park Autumn Fair in town. With all of their creepy, old, broken rides, I am sure you would have a fun time." He chortled. Tweek threw his hands up as if to defend himself from all of the images of rides breaking apart, or carnies dragging him off behind their creepy carnie booths. Kyle stared at the two and chuckled, this was becoming kinda cute. "So it is settled" Calcifur stated. "We are going to the fair." Tweek shuddered and gasped trying to form words for his rebuttal. Kyle slinked off to find Stan to tell him that the study group had new plans.

Tweek stood next to Calcifur in line to the ticket counter. "I ugh didn't bring ungh...any money for tickets or food." He whimpered out. Calcifur shook his head "No, I ditched you yesterday so I'm going to treat you today." Tweek looked around the fair, fear filling his eyes. Clown faces painted on the side of haunted houses, rides tilting and turning, spinning and rocking. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned to run but was caught by Calcifur. He tisked Tweek a couple of times before buying two unlimited ride bands. "No, no Tweek, let me be a good host." He smiled devilishly. He pulled Tweek in line for the Kaze-Extreme, a ride that rocked back and forth like an amusement park pirate ship but then turned completely over, and suspended you upside down for roughly 15 seconds before going the opposite way. Tweek squeezed Calcifur's upper arm without realizing. Calcifur took the shaking Tweek to the front of the "boat" and helped him buckle in. "You know" Calcifur began, "you can hold my hand." Tweek stopped, everything stopped. It was the first time anyone wanted to help him when he was scared. His eyes lined up with Calcifur's. "Thank you." Tweek said more calmly and smoothly than he had ever done before. His body was no longer shaking, twitching or spazzing. He was at peace. Sadly this peace didn't last long, the ride started and was barely rocking when Tweek let out his signature "OH JESUS" said almost like a prayer. Calcifur actually laughed, his head tilted back letting the wind go past his face. Tweek was somewhat flailing when Calcifur grabbed his hand and held it high in the air. Tweek gripped his hand as if it were his only life line. Once the ride finished Tweek remained in his seat. Numb, paralyzed by fear. Calcifur looked around at all the spectators. "Tweek get up." He mumbled near his ear. "People are staring." Tweek didn't budge. "He is going to start the ride again." Tweek flew out of his seat and collided with Calcifur. "Oh gosh, oh geeze." Tweek managed before collapsing on his bum.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and the tag along Butters, watched from behind one of the prize booths. All of them erupted into laughter as they saw Tweek's reaction to the Kaze-Extreme. Kyle calmed his laughter into a series of short giggles and throat clears. Kyle nudged Stan and whispered, "Let's go ride the spinning bears." He and Stan tiptoed away from the still laughing Kenny and Butters.

Calcifur pulled Tweek up and led him to a bench.. "It is fine" he told Tweek calmly. "You are off the ride." Tweek looked up at Calcifur, tears lining the bottom of his lids. Calcifur pulled out his handkerchief and dried the tears. "It's cute." Calcifur whispered. Tweek lowered his head. "I ungh…Thank you." Tweek gripped Calcifur's hand. "Thank you for...I don't know...everything." He stood up and turned away. Calcifur once again pulled him back onto the bench and put Tweek's head onto his chest. "No problem" he whispered and petted Tweek's untamable hair. Tweek felt his cheeks become hot, his breath caught in his throat, and his body shaking. It was his heart beating ridiculously fast that actually grabbed his attention. He placed his hand over it and smiled. He knew what was wrong. It was the person who scared him most, yet it was the same person who seemed to care for him most. Tweek felt now that he could do just about anything with this person. Calcifur looked down at the mess of hair that was Tweek and smiled. "Tweek," he whispered. "Are you alright? Can we grab a funnel cake or cotton candy." Tweek was ripped out of his fantasy world and thrust back into reality. "D-don't you know! Carnival's are dirty, who...ungh.. knows where the food has been!" His voice was back to it strained, scared self. Calcifur nodded. "Yeah I know." He replied. "But it is good, and we only live once." Tweek shuddered and nodded. "Okay. As long as the attendant washes his hands." Calcifur sighed. "Okay, okay. What do you want to eat?" Tweek's eyes grew. "I-I don't know! I'm not good with making those kinds of decisions!" Calcifur led Tweek into the food line and looked at the menu. "They have; pretzels, nacho's, hotdogs, caramel apples, cotton candy, and funnel cakes. What do you think that you would like most?" Tweek thought about it for a while, he didn't like extremely sweet things, in fact he liked bitter and salty foods and even more bitter drinks. Finally he answered "I guess....I want a pretzel." Calcifur grinned and ordered a pretzel and a funnel cake. Then a lemonade to share. Calcifur paid the attendant and gathered their food then returned to the bench. He took a drink from the lemonade and handed it to Tweek. Tweek blushed as he thought about Calcifur's mouth being on the straw. His face going from a soft pink blush to a nearly crimson burn. Calcifur elbowed Tweek playfully, "are you going to drink it or not." Tweek took a drink and tried to shake the blush away. It was sour and sweet, two of his least favorite things. Calcifur mentally awwed at Tweek's grossed out face. "I like sweets." Calcifur admitted. Tweek looked up at Calcifur questionably." But y-you drink coffee." Calcifur rolled his eyes and sighed. "I only drink it because Dylan and the group does." Tweek looked puzzled, trying to see the logic in being a non-conformist yet doing everything that the others do. "I..I like salty and bitter things." Tweek said shyly. Calcifur took a mental note. 'Salty and bitter...' He grinned only one thing came to mind really. After they finished their snacks they made their way around the fair. They spotted Kyle patting on Stan's back while he vomited in a trash can. Kyle looked up at them, waved and went back to comforting Stan. After a good couple of hours and white knuckled grips on Calcifur's arm, the two of them decided to head to get some real food in their stomachs.

"Do you like Italian" Calcifur offered. Tweek thought about it for a while and nodded. "I-it's ok I don't eat very much so..." Before he could finish he was cut off by Calcifur's normal group. Dylan shoving Tweek out of the way strolled up to Calcifur."Where have you been, we had plans." He scolded. "I am not bound to your rules Dylan." Calcifur said helping Tweek up. "I don't have to report where I am and where I am going. I don't put up with it with my mom and I won't do it with you." Dylan looked surprised. "So you are ditching us for this insane asylum nutcase?" Tweek felt his cheeks flare up. Dylan had a look of shock on his face as Henrietta knocked him a good one to the back of the head. "He doesn't have answer to anyone." She said flatly. "Let's go catch a midnight release of something stupid" She added before pulling Dylan and Georgie with her. Calcifur half-smiled and looked towards Tweek who by this time was on the verge of tears. "Don't take what he says to heart Tweek, Dylan is just...just upset that I won't be in school for very much longer. "Tweek looked up at Calcifur and sighed. "I...unh..I can't just keep it from bothering me." He turned and continued to walk. Calcifur was cursing himself under his breath, then quickened his pace to catch up to Tweek. They made their way into the restaurant where the hostess asked if they would like non-smoking or smoking. Calcifur not thinking chose the smoking side. Tweek made a slight face. "What?" Calcifur questioned. "Oh" he gasped face palming. "Miss put us in non-smoking." He corrected himself. Tweek blushed slightly. 'Ungh! Stop it' he told himself. 'You have no reason to be doing this.' He patted his cheeks and fanned his face. Trying to hide his scarlet cheeks, Calcifur looked away to hide his smile." So" Calcifur started, "what do you like to listen to." He said trying to start a conversation. Tweek fidgeted with his hands. "Uhm…loud music scares me…I don't listen to it alone." Calcifur frowned. "Why are you so nervous about everything Tweek?" Tweek looked at him in surprise. "I-I don't really know, nobody has ever really asked me that…UNGH...before. My parents believe that it is ADD or ADHD...Maybe it is. I don't know." he sighed tiredly. Calcifur put his hand on top of Tweek's head. "Nah, I think you may know more about things that people would like to admit." He gave Tweek a reassuring smirk. He lowered his hand to Tweek's cheek and gave it a pinch. With out thinking Tweek nuzzled the warm hand, and then froze. "OH GOSH, OH GEEZE! I'm so sorry!" He buried his face into his hands. Calcifur also sat frozen in his seat. A slight tickle in his throat and slight warmth in his face. He pulled the menu into his face and began to read it. "Uhm…uh...well they have some really good soups." He choked out. Tweek only nodded behind his hands. 'Why are you acting like this!?' Calcifur screamed into his head.' You have been with many people male and female before this. Why are you acting so childish?' He took a few breaths and lowered the menu. Tweek slowly looked up with his green eyes. Calcifur's eyes widened and he threw the menu back up. "Uhhh, well...uhm w-what do you want." he asked somewhat angrily. Tweek whispered something inaudible. "What?" He demanded. Tweek jumped and spoke up," I said I'd like the Cannelloni." His eyes were wide with fear. Calcifur still looking at the menu waved the server in their direction. "I'd like the potato gnocchi and he'd like the cannelloni." Calcifur ordered somewhat sternly. Tweek caught a hint of his blush as the server took the menus. Tweek looked down at the table cloth and began fidgeting with it."S-sorry if I've made you angry." He stammered. Calcifur sighed and tugged lightly at Tweek's mane. "No I am fine." He said, his calm stoic voice was back.

I apologize for the walls of text….I am not very good at spacing things out. T^T


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Tweek continued to stare down at the white table cloth. After a long awkward pause the server brought out their food. Tweek did his usual of poke the pasta, while Calcifur quietly sipped his soup. The server returned a bit later. "So which of you gentlemen are going to cover the bill?" Tweek jumped at the random sound of the voice. Calcifur's eyes slowly rolled towards the server. "I will" he said quietly. Handing the him $30.00, he stood and motioned for Tweek to follow. Tweek stood and walked outside with Calcifur.

"Which way is home?" Calcifur asked. Tweek replied with a "Huh?" Calcifur looked at his phone. It was nearly 10:45. "Curfew is in effect for you right?" Calcifur asked. "Unh...yeah…" Tweek whispered quietly. "I just…um…" He began. "Hey, it is Friday." Calcifur interrupted. "We have all weekend if you want to hang out." Tweek's eyes flashed open and he stared at his new friend. "Y-you would actually...want to spend more time with me." Calcifur's expression was quite soft for a goth. "Yeah, why not? I don't have any other plans..." He paused. "Do you want to hang out?" Tweek didn't have to think about his answer." Yes." He replied sternly. Calcifur smiled and allowed Tweek to lead him towards his house. In a short time they arrived at Tweek's average red house. Tweek stopped at the entrance to his walk way. "Ungh...would you like to stay the night. I am sure that you are just as tired as I am...I mean…you…would have to walk home wouldn't you?" He blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Sure." Calcifur smirked. Tweek looked up. "Ok…you just have to wait until I check my room…It uh…may not be clean." Calcifur sighed and followed him inside.

"Tweek hunny is that you?" His mother called. "Y-yeah, I have company." he replied. "Would you like me to bring you guys some coffee then?" Tweek nodded. "Ungh, yes..." Calcifur elbowed him in the gut. "No, we will be going to sleep." Calcifur replied. Tweek gave Calcifur an odd look. He shook his head. "Tweek if you drink coffee then you wont sleep now will you?" Tweek looked down." I can't sleep anyways." Calcifur followed Tweek upstairs into his room. It was a relatively clean room, furnished with the average teenage boy things, computer, desk, drawers, and a bed. Tweek began laying out a futon on the ground." I hope you don't mind my bed." He said nervously. Calcifur gave him a challenging look." I am taking the floor" he muttered." Tweek shook his head in disagreement. "No you are my guest." As Tweek finished his statement Calcifur drug him over to his bed and pushed him over. "I don't like to fight, so we will sleep together." Tweek's face lit up. "T-t-together!? As in the same bed?" He began trying to push Calcifur away. "Yes together Tweek." He pulled Tweek in an unbreakable hug." There now, no more squirming." Tweek's breathing began to increase as his heart rate did. His face buried itself into Calcifur's chest. "Ungh…I think this is a bad idea." he whispered. Tweek felt Calcifur's surprisingly warm skin underneath his white button up shirt. He let out a soft hum and rested his cheek against it.

"UNH! Clothes" Tweek gasped. He slid out of Calcifur's grasp and ran to his dresser. He tossed out some pajama bottoms for himself and tried to find something big enough for Calcifur. Calcifur chuckled and said "I'll just sleep in my boxers." He began to unbutton his shirt. Tweek stared mesmerized at his pale goth skin. "Tweek?" Calcifur asked. "Are you alright?" Tweek sat next to his dresser head half cocked staring. "Tweek!" Calcifur stated loudly. Tweek shook himself out of the trance and looked around..."uh uhm...sorry." Calcifur looked at Tweek's hands fumbling with his buttons, he sighed and knelt down next to him and undid the remaining buttons. Tweek peeled his shirt off revealing his porcelain skin. Calcifur noticed slightly odd marks blemishing his white skin. They were scars. Not regular scars but carvings...As if someone was using his body as paper. Tweek quickly pulled a shirt over his head blocking Calcifur's view. "Hey" Calcifur uttered. Tweek looked down and scooted towards the bed already in his pajama bottoms. "What was that" he asked with a concerned tone. Tweek rolled over in the bed. Calcifur sat next to him and turned Tweek back towards himself. "Tweek, I am going to look now ok." Calcifur lifted Tweek's shirt enough to see the scars lining his sides. Phrases like 'Psycho' and 'bad boy' there were more lewd terms there as well. "Calcifur that is enough" he choked out. Tweek pulled the blankets up to his neck and turned away. Calcifur reached out for Tweek's shoulder and paused. "You will tell me when you are ready?" He asked. Tweek didn't respond. That night neither boy could sleep. Tweek was too worried that Calcifur would go prying, and Calcifur was wanting to pry. Tweek's eyes filled with tears as he remembered what had happened.

_It was Tweek's sixth grade year, his "Uncle" James had come to visit. Sure it wasn't blood but it was family enough. His mom had planned a huge dinner, with lots of incredible dishes. Food that his mother never mad unless it was a holiday. You see, Tweek's uncle was a very well off man, he ran an asylum. He was the head of the hospital, meaning he had a lot of experience with psychologically challenged people. Tweek never had a problem with him, not since he was a baby. In fact Tweek pretty much confided in the man. He was a couple of years younger than Tweek's father and three if not ten times better looking. He had a kind smile, and his voice was calming. Tweek told him about his regular problems and the man would listen, not offer a cup of joe to settle him. He actually seemed to care. Then that summer Tweek's parents had left him in his custody._

_James Geist was a nice, patient man. He was smart, easy going and most of all he loved what he did. He was wonderful with his staff, he didn't have any complaints against him, he was a sincerely nice guy. Tweek liked that about him. He looked up to him. The man had no evil in him. The only thing that troubled Tweek while he was at James' house was the shadow that appeared and lingered on the wall and the door that was always open. Tweek had a nervous feeling that someone was watching him. It was very hard for him to sleep as is and now this figure in the door way. Eventually Tweek would fall asleep. _

_The morning of the incident Tweek had gotten up early for breakfast. He didn't want to miss James on his way to work.. He hurried to the kitchen to see James munching on toast and checking his e-mail. "U-uncle James." he stuttered. "Yes Tweek," James said calmly. "I…ungh…was wondering if you had anyone cleaning your house at uhg… night." Tweek's eyes shifted from wall to wall. " I mean I ..think that someone is watching me sleep at night." He began fidgeting with his clothes. James raised an eyebrow and took Tweek's small hands into his. " We've had this talk before Tweek. Do not pull on your clothes, you will stretch them and speak more clearly, people can not understand you when you grunt or grumble." He smiled at Tweek kindly. Tweek nodded and asked again. "Does anyone work at night?" James looked at Tweek and smirked. "No little one, there is nobody here at night except you and me." The wide smile and narrow eyes on James' face made Tweek shiver. "Well then," James said standing." I am off to work." He patted on Tweek's head as he headed out. Tweek was left in the kitchen eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat. _

_The whole day seemed off. Tweek did nothing but sit in the living room, for he feared that if he messed anything up something might happen. Tweek woke with as start as he felt himself being carried up stairs. "Good morning Sunshine." James whispered in Tweek's ear, earning him a shiver from the boy. Tweek stared up at James' soft smile and gasped." I can walk." James chuckled and grinned wider. Not for very much longer." Tweek's eyes filled with tears. "You know Tweek, I've watched you for some time now and I must honestly say that you bewilder me. I mean, I am around the mentally handicapped all day but none of them intrigue the way you do. It, well it make me want to push you further, see how much your mind can hold." James' eyes seemed clouded over with imaginings. Tweek let out a nervous laugh. " You…you had me there for a second Uncle." James was forced from his dream world as he looked at Tweek. "Oh Tweek, I'm quite serious. And the best part is, nobody will believe you. You see it is pretty much fool proof. I am a doctor and you well you are mentally disturbed, ignored by your parents, picked on at school, and insulted you decided to act out some of that agony. It is very common in your case of instability. You know where my kitchen is and as in every kitchen there are knives, you decided to take one of those said knives and carve out what you feel." He laughed subtly. "I only happened to catch you before you could carry out the rest of you sad little plan." He said opening the door to Tweek's bedroom. "It won't be long now Tweek. Your sweet little cries, pleading with me to stop." Tweek's cheeks were stained with still running tears. "Shh…Shh. Don't cry yet." James teased. "We still have a long way to go." He smirked closing the door with his foot._

_Tweek awoke screaming. He felt hands around his shoulders shaking him, and familiar voices calling his name. It was his parents and Calcifur. He had been dreaming again. "Tweek" his mother said in a worried tone, "Are you ok." Tweek nervously pulled his blanket over his head and cried. Calcifur turned to Tweek's dad, as if looking for answers. Richard Tweak shook his head and walked out of the room. "It has been a while since you've done this hasn't it dear." His mother said patting the blanket on his head. Tweek's body shivered in response. His voice came out in tiny hitches. "S-sorry…Cal." Calcifur wrapped his arms around the tiny ball of blanket and nodded. "It'll be ok." He tried to reassure the both of them. Tweek eventually trailed back off to sleep with a series of sniffles and hiccups. Calcifur gently stroked Tweek's shoulders, till he too drifted into unconsciousness. _

_The next morning Tweek woke looking around, his room wasn't his room! It was dark, and hot. His arms began to flail hitting an object next to him. "Ouch" came a voice. "Tweek calm down." It was Calcifur. He pulled the blanket down to reveal a sheepish grin on Tweek's face. "Sorry." Calcifur chuckled and popped Tweek in the head with a pillow. "Lets go get some breakfast." Tweek nodded and followed the now dressed Calcifur down stairs. Tweek's parents had already headed out to the coffee house leaving Tweek a letter on the fridge. _

'_Tweek take it easy today and have fun. You don't have to come in this afternoon we've got it covered. There is some lemon poppy seed muffin mix in the fridge so make you and your friend some breakfast.' -Love Mom._

_Tweek frowned. He wasn't a fan of lemon, but he knew that Calcifur might enjoy them. He began digging in the cabinets searching for the non-stick muffin tin, he hated having to put those tiny muffin papers in the bottom of the pan. "You want some coffee." the voice came from nowhere causing Tweek to lift his head quickly , smacking it on the top of the cabinet. "Argh!" Calcifur snickered and wrapped his arms around Tweek's head. "That really hurt you know." Tweek grunted looking up at Calcifur's half smile. "Ungh…don't laugh!" A knock at the door sent them both in different directions. _

"_Hey Tweek!" It was Kyle's voice. "Your mom said that you might need some company today!" A series of different peoples giggles came after Kyle's. "C'mon Tweek wake up!" Kyle chortled. "We know you and Callie spent the night together." That time it was Cartman's voice. "Shut up fat ass" Kyle said elbowing him roughly. "Ow! You fuckin' J…" Kyle knocked him harder leaving him on the ground and the rest of the gang laughing. "Ungh…just a minute!" Tweek responded, checking his kitchen making sure it was clean. "Okay" He said unlocking the door. Kyle smirked holding up a bag of bagels and cream cheese. "You're mom said that she had fixed you some muffin batter. I knew that you probably wouldn't like it so I took the liberty of picking up something to eat." Tweek took the bagels happily. "I was just about to start the muffins actually." He turned to Calcifur. "And he was going to prepare some coffee. I don't know if we have juice but…" Kyle cut him off holding up another bag. " I'm one step ahead of you." Tweek smiled and nodded._

_Calcifur smirked and started a pot of coffee. "So Raven," he began, "How long have you all been together." Stan looked up at Calcifur. "Eh…just about….all of our lives…Tweek joined about sheesh…Um….fourth grade." He paused to think back. "Yeah. It was fourth grade." Calcifur frowned. "Graduating is somewhat difficult. I mean…" he began spinning a spoon on the counter. "There won't be any more curly goth." He half chuckled. Tweek gave Calcifur a concerned look. Stan looked between the two. "Psh! You'll show up, I know you will. You're a crazy goth kid." He joked. Calcifur shook his head. "Y-yeah, you're right." _

"_No…" Tweek said. "You need to go to school." Tweek's voice was no higher than a mumble at this point. Everyone's eyes were glued to the blonde boy._

_Kyle bit his lip and laughed, "Uhm…Tweek where are those muffin tins." He said trying to break the ice. Tweek nodded and knelt back down opening the cabinets and handing the tins to Kyle. Calcifur stared at Tweek in bewilderment. 'Why was he so worried about him going to college or not.' Cartman grunted, "So enough with the queer-mo gay-o. What games do you have around here?" Tweek looked at Cartman with slight disgust. "I don't own any games. They cost too much money, and ungh…they are making our generation stupider!" Cartman looked at Tweek angrily. "Oh…is that hostility I sense from you?" Tweek's eyes grew wide. "Ungh no! I uh…" Calcifur cut in. "So what if it was? You're a big guy but I don't think you could take all of us." He smirked. Kyle laughed, "Cartman is all talk, and fat. He doesn't have anything to back it up." Cartman looked offended. "Shut the hell up Kyle! Nobody asked you!" Kyle laughed, "Nobody had to, they already know that you suck." Cartman had enough. He lunged towards Kyle, while Kyle dodged him nimbly. "E-enough!" Tweek cried out. Cartman stopped his attack and snickered at Tweek. "So you've had enough?" Cartman asked briskly, as if he had done some amazing feat. "I-I think you…should leave. Kyle and Stan can stay, but you, you have to leave." His voice was confident, but his heart was sporadic! Cartman chuckled. "Really Tweek" he said in a mocking tone. "You're kicking me out." His face was in Tweek's. "Y-y-yes! Yes, I ungh…am." Kyle and Stan glanced at Cartman and drug him out kicking and screaming. "Good job." Calcifur whispered to Tweek. "Good job."_

_The rest of the morning was actually pretty fun, Stan, Kyle, Calcifur and Tweek just sat around Tweek's living room making fun of old movies. After the movies became too silly, they sat around, playing a questions game. "Okay," Kyle stated, "It is somewhat like truth or dare, but only truth. You ask some one a question, then that person asks someone else a question. If you don't want to answer that question, then you say pass. Keep in mind that you only have three passes the whole game. Who want's to go first." Tweek twitched. 'Ungh…this game is going to be hell' He thought to himself. Stan spoke up. "Calcifur, how far have you gone with a person. Sexually." Tweek's face lit up as if the question was directed at him. "A lady never kisses and tells, but I am no lady so… I've had sex with a few people, male and female. Simple question." Calcifur nodded proudly. Stan and Kyle gazed at Calcifur in amazement, while Tweek stared with a look of pain. "Next question," Calcifur said. "Goes to Tweek." Tweek bit his lip and nodded. "Have you ever had a…" he paused. "Have you ever been in a relationship?" Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. "No." He said plainly. "I am no sure I want one the are so much trouble…and they cause so much stress." Calcifur raised an eyebrow. "Oh" he whispered. "Kyle." Tweek mumbled. "A-are you and Stan, you know…dating." Kyle's face turned slightly pink. He shook his head. "No…heh heh. We aren't." He choked out nervously. "Why not?" Calcifur questioned. "Out of turn!" Stan warned. Calcifur rolled his eyes. "S-so…" Kyle cleared his throat. "Uhm…Stan… H-how are you and Wendy doing? Romantically." He hid his face from Stan. He didn't want him to see the jealous expression. "Well, we haven't had sex if that is what you are wondering. I don't think it is working. She is always jealous that I can talk to you about everything." He nudged Kyle a little bit, emphasizing the word 'everything'. "And when you show up at the foot ball games you somewhat cheer for me. I mean…geeze relax, it isn't like we are doing anything." He sighed. "She doesn't like our study group. She thinks it is just another excuse for me to see you. I don't know what she has to worry about. I don't like you in that way." Kyle's eyes widened. "Of course" he said weakly. "Of course you don't. I think that is enough questions for now." He mumbled. "Ahh why?" Stan groaned. Kyle shot Stan an angry look. "Because those questions are old and over used." Stan flinched back. It wasn't often that Kyle got mad, but when it happened it was bad. Kyle stood up and went to the kitchen. "E-excuse me." Tweek said sliding out of the room awkwardly to join Kyle. "Kyle." Tweek said softly. "I'm sorry things turned out so badly." Kyle turned and smiled. "It should have been obvious by now. Pretty much the only thing that I haven't done to show him is kiss him. I mean…" He sighed. Tweek blushed. "Well." he whispered. "Why don't you?" Tweek arched his eyebrows. Kyle shoved Tweek's head away gently. "Be real Tweek. He's already said that it would never happen."_

_Meanwhile the two raven haired boys sat quietly. "Is it true?" Calcifur asked finally._

"_Is what true?" Stan asked in return. Calcifur rolled his eyes and looked for a cigarette. "You know." He grunted when he couldn't find one. "Not liking Kyle." Stan's face began to glow brightly. "I…yes, but…no…I mean." He hesitated. "I don't know if I want to be with a guy. It isn't something either of our parents would want." Calcifur ran his fingers through his hair. "Screw your parents. Is it something that you want?" He stared at Stan seriously. Stan's eyes were to the ground. "Besides. They wouldn't abandon you, you are too much of a Mama's boy." Calcifur rested his head on the back of the couch. Stan gave him an annoyed look before flogging him in the arm with his fist. Calcifur chuckled and hit him back. The other two boys returned with a big bowl of Cheesy Poofs. Calcifur looked at the bright orange bowl of cheese and shook his head playfully. "I haven't eaten these since I was…phew…young." He smirked. Kyle smiled and threw one at him. "Then eat one." He laughed. Stan furrowed his brow at the two. "Okay, okay. Let's not waste food." The three of them looked at Stan with confusion. "Ungh…Let's play the second half of that truth or dare game." Tweek muttered. "You mean the dare portion?" Kyle looked at Tweek suspiciously. He nodded nervously. 'Do it for Kyle, do it for Kyle.' He kept telling himself. "Okay" Tweek said. "I'll go first." 'OH GEEZE OH GEEZE'. "Uhn…Kyle…I dare you too…" his face turned red. "I dare you to confess to Stan." Tweek stood up and ran to his room. "UGH GOSH…THAT WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He shouted. Stan and Kyle sat without moving, their faces frozen in shock. Calcifur had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "C'mon." He said his mouth curled into a devilish smile. "Do it." _

_Kyle half smirked and turned to the other boy. "Stan…even if it is for a dare…I uhm…I really do like you." He turned away, his face as red as his hair. Stan frowned. "Kyle, that isn't right man." Kyle turned to face Stan, his eyes wide with horror. " The guy is supposed to confess to the girl." Kyle punched Stan in the arm as hard as his tiny Jew arm would allow him to. Calcifur sighed. "So what now? Are you going to break it off with Wendy?" Stan blushed. "Yeah…she is a bit uhm…untrusting." Kyle blushed and placed his hand on Stan's shoulder. "What does this mean in our case?" He questioned his best friend. Stan leaned forward and placed his hand on Kyle's head. "It means that we should take our time and see what happens." Kyle's already red face seemed to glow brighter. His breath catching in his chest. "So there is a chance?" Stan face palmed Kyle and nodded. " Of course there is." He looked towards Calcifur. "What about you…and Tweek?" Calcifur shook his head. "It will never happen."_

_So that is it for chapter two. I hope it wasn't too uhm….dramatic…yeah that's the word dramatic. Anywho. Uhm…I'll try to continue maybe and have Ch. Three written and uploaded soon. _

_-Hugs and kisses-Bee- _


End file.
